


Untitled

by vixalicious



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixalicious/pseuds/vixalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Snippet written for a meme that required writing a fanfic; one scene, un-beta'd, written under the influence :D  Originally posted on LJ</p><p>PLEASE DO NOT:  repost this story anywhere (links are fine, recs are fantastic, reposting is bad), mention it on any non-fandom site such as (but not limited to) Goodreads, or read/share any excerpt from it in any public forum (radio, television, convention, etc) without the express written permission from the author.  Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet written for a meme that required writing a fanfic; one scene, un-beta'd, written under the influence :D Originally posted on LJ
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT: repost this story anywhere (links are fine, recs are fantastic, reposting is bad), mention it on any non-fandom site such as (but not limited to) Goodreads, or read/share any excerpt from it in any public forum (radio, television, convention, etc) without the express written permission from the author. Thank you!

"You should ask him out."

Brendon loves Gerard a whole lot. Gerard gave him a job when no one else would, when he was literally two seconds away from being homeless, and now he gets to spend his days shilling comic books and playing Magic. Gerard is arty and sweet and smart and one of Brendon's absolute favorite people in the whole world. Gerard is also thirty and still lives in his mom's basement, and no way in hell is Brendon taking dating advice from him. He draws two cards from his deck as he shakes his head. "No fucking way. He's out of my league."

"Dog-boy is not out of your league," Frank frowns over at him. "He walks dogs for a living, he's not out of anybody's league. And would you fucking go already?"

Brendon lays down an enchantment on his creature and attacks Frank (with malice in his heart, for calling Shiny-Haired Smiley Guy a name like Dog-Boy, that's just not nice.) "I think he goes to college, I saw him reading a textbook over at Starbucks once."

"That doesn't make him out of your league," Gerard frowns, and Brendon can see the 'you're just as good as anyone' lecture building over his head like a thundercloud.

"Who's out of whose league?" 

Brendon looks up, and grins happily at Bob. Bob works next door at the stereo place. Bob is badass, and one day, with a lot of hard work and practice, Brendon is going to grow up to be just like him. Only slightly more sparkly.

"We're planning Brendon's happy future with Dog-Boy," Frank says, because Frank's kind of an asshole like that sometimes. Brendon sticks out his tongue at him.

"Dog-Boy?" Bob looks confused. He raises a brow in Brendon's direction. "I'm not one to judge, but I gotta say, stick with one species."

Gerard giggles, high-pitched and happy. Gerard's always happy when Bob comes over, and Brendon suspects it's because he'd like to move Bob into his mother's basement but so far he hasn't been able to prove that. Gerard just shakes his head and says, "No, Brendon's crushing over that guy who walks the Betermans' schnauzer."

"Oh, Spencer?" Bob says and shrugs. "He's a cool dude. You should go for it, B."

Brendon just shrugs, and doesn't say anything. Especially not that Spencer is like, the world's most perfect name for the most perfect boy. It's a shiny name. It goes with the hair, Brendon thinks.


End file.
